bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagon
Dagon was a Greater Demon, therefore was one of the first demons to exist and a retired general of the armies of Hell. Biography Early History Origins Dagon was one of the four females among the Greater Demons, the first generation of demons that were once angels that fell from Heaven with Lucifer himself due to them helping him in the Rebellion. In Hell Like the other Greater Demons, Dagon acted as a general of Hell until Lucifer was imprisoned. Despite being the rightful heirs to Lucifer's throne, Dagon and her remaining siblings opted to retire on Earth, with only Azazel assuming rule over Hell to continue their father's work. In The British Invasion, it is implied by Lucifer that at some point in the past, she had somehow failed him. Powers and Abilities As one of the Greater Demons, Dagon was also a Prince of Hell, and thus was also one of oldest and the most powerful demons to ever live, displaying many powerful and in some cases, rare abilities. * Greater Demon Physiology - As one of the first fallen angels and being one of the Greater Demons, Dagon is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful demons in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other beings of Hell. She can be challenged by Malakhim and the Powers, is rivaled only by his fellow Greater Demons at their peak, is exceeded by the Cherubim, and far surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. ** Immortality - As a Prince of Hell, Dagon is one of the first demons and thus several millennia old. When fighting Annael, Dagon called her "kid," suggesting that she is significantly older than the angel. *** Invulnerability - As a demon, Dagon is invulnerable to most forms of harm. As a Prince of Hell, she is invulnerable to common demonic, weaknesses such as the Demon-Killing Knife and normal angel blades. This makes her almost impossible to defeat. She was shot several times by Rayne and Mia without once flinching and later by Sidney. Annael states that Dagon is extremely difficult to kill. ** Incredible Power - As one of the Greater Demons, Dagon was endowed with a vast amount of incredible supernatural power, therefore making her more powerful than Malakhim and Powers and one of the most powerful demons of Hell. *** Demonic Possession - Like all demons, Dagon requires a vessel to walk the Earth. *** Electrokinesis - With a touch of her hand, Dagon was able to cause an incredibly painful electrical shock to an angel. *** Electromagnetic Interference - When Dagon killed two angels, a nearby security camera was fried. *** Mind Control - Dagon was able to mentally make a doctor tell Kelly that "everything looks a-okay." *** Molecular Combustion - Simply by touching an low level angel, Dagon was able to make them combust into dust. When she does this, the palm of her hand glows red in a circle that she presses against the angel in question. *** Super Strength - As a Greater Demon, Dagon is incredibly strong, easily able to take on two angels at once and win. She also effortlessly defeated the Team. During their fight, a simple backhand from Dagon caused Rayne to smash a park bench to pieces when she landed. A blow to Mia's arm when disarming her of an angel blade broke Mia's arm. When fighting the advanced angel Annael, Dagon was able to disarm and beat her with no real effort. At one point, she lifted Annael into the air with just one hand with her unable to break her hold. However, when Annael tapped deeper into her powers, she was able to effortlessly restrain Dagon one-handed. *** Telekinesis - With a wave of her hands, Dagon was able to throw the Team, Mick Davies, Eileen Leahy, and Renny Rawlings around. *** Teleportation - Dagon was able to quickly teleport behind an angel to kill him after killing another angel just seconds before. She also avoided a bullet from The Colt a second before it reached her. Dagon used this power effectively in battle, moving around attacks with it in a similar manner to super speed. *** Thermokinesis - Dagon was able to heat up an angel blade to the point where it melted. *** Weather manipulation - Dagon's appearance was enough to cause high winds and lightning strikes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Deceased Category:Villains